


Unbroken Road

by wispmother



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, aaand we're back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispmother/pseuds/wispmother
Summary: Set after the events of Seven Thousand Steps, Dan and Arin are settling into their new lives. Despite the joy and peace that surrounds them, secrets and plots threaten to tear the two men apart. **ON HIATUS**





	1. one

The sun had long since dipped below the edge of the walls that rose up around the courtyard that lay hidden in the center of the palace at Carnellian. Dan had somehow found himself there, having slipped away from the feast being held in honor of Barry, the Captain of the King’s Guard, and his new wife Nyerro Iinopir, more commonly known in the Kingdom of Althanar as Suzy. The ceremony had been drenched in tradition and pageantry and while it was an honor to see his two friends wed, by the time the feast had begun, Dan was overwhelmed by those around him – nobles and dignitaries of all stripes from many kingdoms - and the effort it took him to keep up with them.

In the months that had passed between his triumphant return to Arin’s side, Dan had allowed himself to be subjected to training in the proper etiquettes and manners of court, of the do’s and don’t’s of politics and inter-kingdom relations, recitation of the storied and mysterious history of Althanar and the friendship of the Elves of Nyrsonno, wardens of the land since the Kingdom’s beginning. The hours spent in stuffy, dimly lit studies didn’t suit Dan but he stayed and listened for Arin. The King had asked it of him, to learn the in’s and out’s of an entirely new life and it was overwhelming and immense but for Arin…Dan would do anything. It was always worth the boredom and confusion and frustration of learning and memorizing and reciting ancient knowledge to see the King’s face light up whenever Dan was able to make a connection between a lesser Baron and a far-off Kingdom in the East on his own, or answer Arin’s testing questions during lower court, where they listened to and advised on problems brought forth by subjects or palace denizens. The feeling of pride was always nearly tangible, rolling off of the King in those moments and it was worth it to Dan to revel in that feeling but now, having been on his toes for the entire day, trying to remember every rule and standard and precedent while mingling with dignitaries and nobles… Trying to remember names and kingdoms and holdings and rivalries and allies…He had begun to wonder how long it would be before he would crack under the pressure.

So, when the time was appropriate (although he still took a slight risk in doing so), he excused himself from the head table before the fourth course and shortly after the new groom offered a toast to the guests and the guests in turn offered their toasts of good health and long life to the new couple. When he caught Arin’s eye as he rose, bowing to the couple and honored guests, he offered him a small, apologetic smile. As the tall, thin man left the hall, he could feel Arin’s eyes boring into him. Whether in concern or anger or some other emotion, though, he couldn’t say.

As if in a dream, Dan wandered through the quiet palace halls, the castle emptied and channeled into the great hall. It was haunting and comforting at the same time, and before he knew it, Dan realized he’d found his way to the central courtyard - a large garden in the heart of the castle, the tall walls protecting it from the outside, but above it, a sky painted sunset colors cast the place in a rosy-gold glow. It was peaceful here; it was consistently a place of quiet and privacy even during Dan’s earliest days in the castle. He could recall an abundance of fond memories whose setting was the dark foliage and fragrant flowers of this very courtyard.

“They won’t miss me for one course,” Dan said aloud, gently touching the petals of one of the roses just coming to bloom on a large shrub. “Or maybe the next three.”

“I would.”

Dan jumped, startled by the unexpected response, his hand reaching instinctively for the small sword at his hip as he whirled around to face the new intruder. Instantly he relaxed when his gaze met Arin’s. The thin man’s hand dropped from the hilt of his sword and his entire body felt like it was decompressing; he wanted nothing more than to stay hidden in the garden with the other man, even though to do so would be the greatest offense.

“I know you would. But… everyone else? Not nearly as much.”

“Barry and Suzy would. So would Brian and his family, and Ross and Holly, who just arrived. Which you would have been present for had you not run off after the rabbit stew. Although I noticed you waited until after the toasts, which was an educated choice.”

“I pay attention during lectures. Sometimes.”

“I’m glad for it,” Arin smiled, taking a step closer to Dan, reaching for his hand. “But I’d be more pleased to know that you’re alright. Are you feeling unwell?”

“I’m fine,” Dan hesitated, unconsciously gripping his lover’s hand tighter than before. “I just felt out of place. I needed to get away and be…myself for a few moments.”

Arin frowned but it passed from his face in half a moment. Instead he gave Dan a soft smile before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“There’s nothing else you need to be aside from yourself, my love. Will you come back to the feast with me? Ross and Holly are eager to see you.”

“Lead the way, Your Majesty,” Dan grinned, this time Arin tightened his grip on Dan’s hand. With a shared smile, the two returned to the great hall, leaving the courtyard in fading light, crickets chirping their song to no audience.

 

As it wore on, the feast became more relaxed; less familiar guests excused themselves to rest and prepare for their journeys home while closer guests and friends rallied in, pouring more wine and ale and singing louder songs, telling bawdier tales. Soon it was just those who had fought together:  the mages Brian and Ross, Holly the newly minted chief of her own tribe, the newlyweds, drunk on drink and each other and blissful and so unlike themselves, and the King and his consort. The group had huddled around a lower table, the serving folk long since dismissed and sent to eat and drink their fill for a job well done. They spoke to each other in low tones, telling stories of the war, of happier times than that, and of harder times overcome. They spoke of the past but moreso of the future and when the watch bell rang four times, they bid each other deep sleep and dispersed.  Arin and Dan stumbled together to their room, laughing at whatever came to mind, stealing kisses from each other until they had to stop to catch their breath, their heavy lidded eyes betraying an eagerness for more that both of them knew may not overcome their need for sleep.

With some effort the two men found their way into bed, wrapped in sheets and each other as they let themselves begin to drift comfortably towards dreams, still stealing lazy kisses and easy conversation.

“It was a perfect day,” Arin said, pulling Dan closer to him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Barry and Suzy are meant for one another.”

“They are. I’d never seen such a…complicated ceremony though.”

“Really?” Arin asked, sounding truly curious despite the yawn that followed.

“Back in Lenti, wedding ceremonies were just simple exchanges of vows and then whatever sort of meal the families could afford to give their guests. Families that were better off could afford to have the celebrations go late into the night but most people there are farmers or have businesses to tend. They were tame events compared to this.”

“Did you ever think about getting married?”

Dan sat up a bit at Arin’s question, as it took him off guard.

“What?”

“Before we met. Was that ever a thought for you?”

“I mean…I suppose… no, I can’t say it really was something I wanted, or rather thought would happen. I was content enough to help at the Inn and make my way there. You… disrupted that contentment.”

“You’re welcome,” Arin half growled, half laughed as he pulled Dan in again, kissing him on his lips, his jaw, his hands traced lazy, tempting circles on Dan’s hips, threatening to delve lower, causing Dan to squirm in the best possible way. Arin pressed another kiss to the other man’s lips before his hands suddenly stopped, and a serious look took over where a lustful one had been. “Would you ever consider marrying me?”

Again, Dan sat up, his heart pounding in his chest. He was certain the King could hear it, with how hard it pummeled against his ribs.

“I…Is this? I, uh-“

“I-I’m not asking you to marry me now,” Arin said, also shifting to sit up. He turned to face Dan, the blush on his face evident even in the dim candlelight. “But…someday, if everything was right and I asked you properly… would you say yes?”

“I would,” Dan said, reaching up to cradle Arin’s face in his hand. “I would gladly be your…” there was a long pause. “What exactly would being your husband make me?”

Arin stifled a laugh and let himself sink back into bed, returning to tracing lazy circles on Dan’s skin with a finger, causing the thin man to shiver.

“You’d be the King Consort… It would be a big job. You’d have to hold your own court on occasion, and would be responsible for our social calendar. You’d have to be able and willing to take the throne if… something… were to happen to me.”

Another shiver passed over Dan, but it wasn’t from Arin’s wandering fingers. The gravity of what it would mean to be King Consort hit Dan hard. When Arin had mentioned marriage, especially a marriage between the two of them, the farthest thing from his mind was the responsibility and weight of the crown he’d wear. All he wanted was Arin and happiness. A dread filled him and knotted deep in his gut, not unlike the dread he’d felt years ago in the valley.

“Do you think… I would make a good King Consort?” Dan asked, sliding down to lay parallel to Arin, thankful to feel his hands roaming his body, pushing troubling thoughts out ahead of them. His breathing hitched when the King’s hand dipped low, plying flesh there like it was his own.

“Without a doubt,” Arin breathed, moving closer. Dan groaned and pressed his hips forward. The last thought that flashed across the former stable hand’s mind before it went blank with lust was troubling at best. Of course Arin believed he would be a good King Consort, he never failed to see the best in Dan and downplay any failings, but the knot nestled firmly in the pit of the thin man’s stomach told him with great certainty that his ability as a ruler would be doubted by many, most prominently, Daniel Avidan himself.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the clamor of the wedding over, the newlyweds invite their friends on a tour of the Kingdom.

The days following the wedding were quiet. All of the guests that had arrived to bear witness to the event took their leave, one by one until the castle was back to normal, the halls empty of strange voices and bustling servants. Dan was glad to have this brand of peace and quiet back, glad to be back to a place where he didn’t have to wear such a mask anymore. He was content to wake up to Arin, take his meals with the friends that had remained at the castle, and tend to his studies. This familiarity was short lived, when one evening, after supper, Barry and Suzy broached a topic with the group assembled at the long table in a smaller dining hall.

“We need to go back to Nyrrsono, to be presented to the royal court there.” Suzy said, sipping at her wine. Barry nodded wordlessly, his gaze fixed on his own cup, his one hand holding on to his wife’s. “Seeing as my father is the War Minister, we’d be insulting the King and Queen in a remarkably outstanding way if we didn’t do so soon.”

“We thought about making it an alms tour, visiting the towns and cities of Althanar before heading North.” Barry said, breaking his gaze and reaching forward to take his cup. “Maybe you’d all want to join? I mean, Arin if you go, it’d be a nice show of goodwill, it’d get you out of the castle, it’d impress some of the more uptight council members… get you out of the castle….”

“Are you trying to tell me something, Barry?” Arin said, grinning.

“No your majesty,” Barry deadpanned. “I’m not trying to encourage you to leave the castle and city you’ve stayed in for the past few years and see your kingdom and maybe relax a little. I would never overstep my place with such a thought.”

“It would be good to see how things in the Kingdom are going,” Arin said, sitting back in his chair. Dan leaned forward, excited at the prospect of having some freedom from Carnellian and the Castle and all of his duties and studies.

“It’d be like old times, with everyone there,” the thin man said, looking around at the familiar faces. Brian, Ross, and Holly all looked just as interested and eager at the prospect of another journey together. “With less war and fighting.”

“I’ll miss the war and fighting,” Brian sighed with mock longing. “But I suppose the trip without it will be enjoyable enough. I know Rachel has wanted to see less of Regent’s Keep these days.”

“It’d be good to see the Elf Lands again, and offer the alliance of the Tribespeople.” Holly mused, looking towards Ross, who nodded without a word.

“I’m glad you’ll all come along,” Suzy beamed, the wide smile on her face still a little foreign to her friends who were all accustomed to her typical serious look. “Is a week enough time to prepare?”

“It should be ample time to finish up some loose ends and appoint a steward,” Arin said. “And Dan’s right, it’ll be like old times, travelling together.”

“I’ll start plotting our route first thing tomorrow morning,” Barry said as he stood, stretching his arms over his head before reaching a hand down to Suzy. The elf took the offered hand and stood, and the couple bid their friends a goodnight. Soon after the others followed suit, leaving Dan and Arin at the table.

“I keep forgetting that it’s been years since you really left the city.” Dan said, picking at some of the fruits still left on his plate. Arin was still reclined back in his seat, looking like he was pondering something heavy.

“Once we took Carnellian all those years ago, I took root. There’s been so much work to do; trying to repair what Jon had broken…” The King went quiet and Dan placed a hand over the other man’s, knowing that Jon, the King’s adopted brother and usurper of his throne, was still a tender subject for him. Arin smiled softly at the touch and lifted Dan’s hand to kiss the back of it. “Going out to see the Kingdom and the people will be good. I can see if my rulings are working for the better.”

“You _are_ going to relax a little on this trip, aren’t you?” Dan said, quirking an eyebrow at the King.

“Only as much as a King can,” Arin laughed as he stood up. “But until then, I have work to do, and so do you.”

 

The week passed quickly, much to Dan’s joy and before he knew it the royal escort of the newlyweds was off, leaving the city with a uproarious send-off from the populace. As the city shrank on the horizon, Dan could feel the tension flying off of his shoulders. He felt…free, the further he got from the high stone walls.

Everyone had chosen to ride their own horses, forgoing the usual carriages that would carry them from town to town, all of them eager to enjoy the bright, clear day. There was a cool crispness in the air, signaling the first hints of fall creeping over the land. They rode close together, laughing together over stories and greeting anyone who passed by; Suzy and Arin sang old Elven songs, Barry led them in old Althanarian folk songs that Dan knew every word to, having heard them all at the Inn growing up. The first day of travel ended as the sun began to set in a large town along a river, the mayor there greeting them warmly and inviting them into his home for the evening.

“It’s an honor to have the King and such distinguished guests in my humble home and town,” the mayor gushed after dinner, standing to offer a toast. He was an older man, affable and seemingly well-liked in town. “May the newlyweds find much happiness and may King Arin reign long.”

The others raised their glasses to his toast and drank deep; the mayor beamed at his guests and then motioned for one of the serving girls who’d been pressed against the wall, waiting for instruction. He whispered something to her and she nodded, hustling off while the mayor spoke again.

“I know you’ve been travelling all day, and are certainly very tired. I ask you please allow me to provide you a place to rest for the night, and as many nights as you need. My staff is at your disposal, my Lords and Ladies.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, noble sir. We accept this kind offer graciously and with thanks.” Arin said as he stood, addressing the older man. A few bows and curtsies later, the guests were all lead to their rooms, all tucked down a long hall in what must have been the guest wing of the house.

Dan was relieved to have a comfortable bed to sink into after a day of riding. He hadn’t ridden so far in a long while, and his entire body screamed at him for the transgression.

“It’s always funny to see you be the King,” Dan said, wincing against the pain in his legs. He could see a ride in the carriage in his near future. From somewhere near the pitcher and basin, Arin spoke.

“I’m always the King,” There was a rustle of fabric and then Arin’s body joined Dan’s on the bed, a groan of pain that matched how Dan felt escaping him.

“Well, yes, you are, but when you have to remind people…when you speak to them as their King, you’re like a different person. You speak clearer, slower, deeper. You’re a little…intimidating.”

“Half the battle of being a King or Queen…or even a consort is putting on a bit of an act for others, especially if they aren’t members of the court.”

“How so?” Dan asked, turning his head to look over at Arin. The younger man was sprawled out in much the same way the thinner man was.

“People like the Mayor…the people in this town, they paint their own picture of how a King is supposed to act and speak and look. If you fail that image, they start to resent you. Maybe not outright, but they at the very least trust you less, as a leader. So you have to match what they want you to be, even if that’s not how you really are, or how things usually would be. It gets worse the further away from Carnellian you get.” Arin hissed through his teeth as he rolled onto his side. “They expect a verbose and powerful and tireless King, not a man who’s ass is killing him from riding all day and who would rather not speak to anyone but his consort for days at a time.”

“Does it ever feel dishonest?” Dan asked, rolling over to snug his back to Arin’s front.

“No,” Arin said after a moment, wrapping an arm over Dan. “I don’t feel it’s dishonest, it’s merely giving them what they want. I can rule effectively and keep the people’s image of me consistent with their ideals.”

“But isn’t it exhausting?”

“Immensely so.” Arin murmured, his voice betraying his quick decent into sleep. Dan frowned at his words, trying not to let them take hold in his mind, but the seed had been planted. Of course Arin had the harder task as King, but when Dan became King Consort, he’d be in a similar position. How could he pretend to be what the people wanted him to be when he was barely sure he knew what he needed to be? Sleep pulled him into fitful dreams; ones where crowds watched him expectantly, and bared wolf fangs when he failed to move at all.

 

Dan woke with a start to an empty bed. Somewhere nearby a maid was singing a little song to herself, but he didn’t hear Arin or anyone else familiar. Washing up and dressing, Dan made his way back to the dining room where they’d eaten the night before and found Suzy and Holly talking to each other over half-eaten plates of fruits and cheese. Next to Holly sat Ross, who was focused on a large book, completely oblivious to everything around him.

“Good morning, Dan.” Suzy said, looking over to the man as he slid into a chair. In moments a maid set a plate of food in front of him and filled the cup at his place with water. “Did you sleep well?”

“Well enough,” he lied, the image of the crowd of fanged mouths still lingering. “Where are the others?”

“Arin and Barry went to tour the barracks and meet with the town guard. They should be back soon so we can pass out alms and then be on our way.”

“Gives you enough time to eat, at least.” Holly said, resting her hand under her chin. “I think Brian and his family are looking at some of the farms outside of town. He mentioned wanting to see if they needed help with anything.”

“That’s right, wasn’t he trying to develop spells to increase the fertility of the soil?”

“He is, yes.” Suzy said, picking up a slice of apple from her plate and popping it in her mouth. “He wants to test one he’s written on several different fields in different parts of the Kingdom, so he was going to cast it on one field in each town and watch the results.”

“Even when he should be relaxing he’s working,”

“To be a mage is to constantly be working,” Ross said, not looking up from the tome. “And Brian wouldn’t waste a perfect opportunity like this to test his spell. He could do a lot of good for the Kingdom with the research he’s doing here.”

Dan nodded, filling his mouth with food instead of speaking. He’d known that Brian took over Regent’s keep as a research location, but he’d never realized just exactly what he was doing. Idely, he wondered what sort of research Ross was working on, but part of him felt it might be better not to know.

“Is everyone up, finally?” Arin said, coming in from the wide double doors that led from the foyer of the house. He glanced once around the table before speaking again. “The Mayor’s asked everyone to assemble in the square so we can hand out the alms and be on our way. The next village we’re supposed to visit is a fair way off.”

“Brian and Rachel went to the farms on the outskirts of town, we’re probably better off just picking them up on our way out.” Ross said, closing his book.

“Fair enough. Ross, would you go and let them know we’re handing out alms so they can be ready when we come by?” Suzy asked, standing up. Ross nodded and took his leave, taking his book with him as he left the dining room, disappearing out the door, the others following behind him in short order.

 

It was another beautiful day, and Dan was pleased to feel the sun and breeze on his skin. The Mayor’s house was a short walk from the town square, just down a short, brick-paved street. Even from the distance they were at, Dan could hear the clamoring of the crowd and the Mayor’s voice, trying to bring them to calm. Ross and Holly had split off and gone to find Brian and his wife, leaving Suzy and Barry and Arin and Dan to the task at hand. Barry had explained, during their ride yesterday, that an old Althanrian wedding tradition was to have the newlyweds share a portion of their wedding gifts with the poor, to ensure that the gods would look upon them with mercy. He went on to explain that, since they would have to visit the Elven Court anyway, he’d modified the tradition so they could tour the Kingdom, enjoying the time together before having to sink themselves back into their work.

The crowd was louder up close, and Dan realized that they were suddenly standing on a low platform in front of the entire town, crowded in close, all of the faces looking up at the four people assembled before them. Arin began to speak, his words blurring together in Dan’s mind as the faces seemed to turn sinister, the stares malicious and, just as in his dream, Dan could swear he saw wolf fangs emerge.  He gasped when Arin took his hand, looking at him with concern masked behind a smile.

“Are you ready?”

Dan nodded, trying to shake the image he’d seen out of his head. He glanced back to the crowd and only saw expectant, smiling faces. Nothing sinister, no fangs. He looked back at the King and nodded, offering a weak smile of his own. Arin didn’t look so convinced by Dan’s reassurance, but turned and nodded at the Mayor, and the crowd surged forward.

 

Once all the townspeople had been given the small pouches holding alms from their King and the newlyweds, the group set out, picking up the mages and Holly as they left town. Despite his body’s protests, Dan elected to ride again, unwilling to miss the clean-smelling air and sights as they made their way along the river, riding southwest towards the port town of New Kel-on-the-Delta. The land began to change slowly from rolling, wooded land to flat, clear land. Smaller villages could be seen a fair distance from the road, and as the light began to leave the sky, the light they gave off made them appear like little clusters of stars just on the horizon. The caravan found a stand of rocks to make camp against, and before darkness fully overtook them, there were fires going and food was cooked and eaten in short order. Dan, Arin, Barry, and Suzy found themselves around the same fire, huddled close against the cool wind that had begun to blow.

“Being out on the road like this just reminds me of the Valley,” Dan said, leaning against Arin. The others nodded solemnly.

“I remember seeing you in the longhouse for the first time, after leaving you at the Inn.” Suzy said, pulling the blanket wrapped around her shoulders tighter. “I was surprised you were alive.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Barry said, laughing a little. “I was sure you’d written your own death sentence, helping us like that.”

“I thought I had as well,” Dan said, grinning. “I’d never been more afraid in my life, running from those Officers.”

“I remember,” Arin started, his hand finding Dan’s and interlacing their fingers. “Being relieved and terrified at seeing you sitting there, in that longhouse. I was glad you were alive, but seeing you there… I was afraid that we’d dragged you into a fight that wasn’t yours.”

“I’m glad you did.” Dan murmured, looking up at the King. In the flickering light, he looked just as he had the night before the battle at Carnellian all those years ago. Except now, he looked content and happy, instead of distant and worried. A small smile crept onto Arin’s face.

“Me too, although I’m still sorry.”

Dan and the others laughed , and  other stories began to emerge from their time in the Valley, from the winter spent in Regent’s Keep and the newer, fresher memories from their lives at the castle. After a short while silence overtook them, the silence punctuated by the crackling of flames and the murmur of talk from other fires.

“What will Elven court be like?” Dan asked, his voice sleepy. There was long pause before Suzy spoke.

“It’s steeped very particular ceremonies and traditions. It’s more of a show than to get business accomplished, so you might think it’s… frivolous. “

“It doesn’t matter what it accomplishes, I’ll just be interested to see what it’s like.” Dan mused. Another long paused, this one awkwardly heavy, and Dan wondered if he’d said something wrong.

“It might be…tense, as well.”

“Why would it be? Isn’t it just the formal presentation of your husband to your father and his peers?”

“Ideally, yes,” Suzy said, the frustration in her voice manifesting in the thickening of her accent. “But, as with many courts after  many marriages, there’s talk.”

“Suzy.” Barry’s voice was a gentle warning, but the Elf woman ignored it.

“He asked, and he should know before we get there. Ignoring it doesn’t make it go away.” There was no response from the Captain of the Guard, and Dan felt guilty for bringing up what seemed to have turned into a sore subject. “There are many on the Lesser Councils and some nobles who feel that I’ve made a…poor choice, in marrying Barry.”

“They’re fools,” Arin  said, the word’s leaving him like arrows, bitter and sharp.

“It doesn’t matter what they are, they have their talk and it will do what it will do. _Som mot lim umae moul mes_ ,”

“Nyerro,” Barry said, standing up. “Save it until after the presentation. We should sleep, we have another long day of travel tomorrow.”

The Elf conceded  and took the hand her husband offered, and they disappeared into one of the carriages. The only thing left for Dan and Arin was the silence and noise of the fire.

“Did I… did I do something wrong?” Dan asked, whispering to Arin. The sick feeling in his gut at what Suzy and Barry had said tightening, waiting for the answer.

“No, you asked a fair question, love. It’s just a… it’s hard for Suzy to not have the full support of the councils. She’s had almost unanimous support from them for years. This turn is just hard for her, and Barry.”

Dan nodded, glad to know it wasn’t him, but something in the air of camp had changed with his question, and he wondered how pervasive the change would be. A low call that Dan knew as the all clear signal from their guards seemed to echo over the plains; above them, unseen, clouds began to roll in, heavy with rain. Distant rumbles of thunder went unnoticed, signaling problems for later on, their threat still an afterthought in everyone’s mind.


End file.
